


Volleyball one-shots

by StealKnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'll add more couples as I move on, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealKnight/pseuds/StealKnight
Summary: Just a series of one-shots based on whatever I like at the moment. I'll keep updating tags as I go along.1.Kenma x Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 11





	Volleyball one-shots

If you was to ask Kenma 2 years ago about cuddling, he would turn to you say it was useless and turned away to get back on his Nintendo switch. But now when you ask him after 2 years of dating Hinata he would say that cuddling is the most magical thing he's ever experienced in his life. 

Because when they cuddled together it was like the world was cut off and all that mattered was him and Hinata.

If fact the first time they cuddled in general. Kurasuno had came over for a training week during the summer, the days were filled with sweating and constant exercise. The only part Kenma was excited for was to watch Hinata jump in the hair and spike balls with all his might like there was unlimited amount of energy in his body. 

Kenma was tired from just watching it but he knew after practice was done they would go and take a bath A L O N E. No nosey Kuroo or a loud Kageyama just Hinata and Kenma relaxing after a long day in the hot water under the shower head. They kissed and talked together, but never had sex only because the last time they tried to have sex in the locker room showers, Lev had walked in and was almost scarred for life. So no to shower sex, it was unsafe anyway or in Hinata's words "water makes for a terrible lube, were never doing this again." 

But the soft talking and washing each other in the shower was enough for them and once they got out the dried and put on their pajamas and made out a bit. Though Kenma always had one eye open to make sure there were no intruders *AHEM* Lev. 

Once they walked out of the bathroom they were supposed to go back to their approved team rooms where mats and covers laid on the floor for all of their members to sleep for the week. Though that was already way too crowded for Kenma. So he put forth a little effort and had managed to set up a room a little further off with just him and Hinata before the training camp started. 

Not only could him and his boyfriend be alone but he could also use all the charging outlets on his devices. It was stocked with tons of blankets and pillows, and they imediently fell into a big pile all their energy was already drained from from practice so they naturally fell together and thanks to their small statures they could easily fit togather under the pile of soft, fresh blankets.

Kenma turned on his phone and started watch YouTube videos between him and naturally Hinata joined in watching and making small comments that made Kenma's lips turn up in a smile. 

The air was warm and calm around him and as they were watching gaming channels they fell asleep with Kenma's phone still playing in the background. 

Kenma couldn't think of another place he'd rather be than besides Hinata...well maybe at home but this was just as good.


End file.
